I will rock your world
by mikytas
Summary: Clarke is the leader of The Arkers an alternative rock band formed by Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. Lexa is their band manager and Clarke personal body guard. (Clexa romance to be expected).
1. Chapter 1

**hello people, this is my very first fanfic and AU writing. The first chapter is just to set up our story, i hope you like it :)**

"Thank you New York, goodnight!" - and with a last blast of noise The Arkers ended the concert with the public exploding into a roar.

Clarke was the first one to leave the stage after greeting the adoring fans, while Raven, Bellamy and Octavia gave one more instrumental chorus before saying goodbye.

Lexa was at the side of the stage stairs ready to escort the blonde musician backstage. The Arkers shot into stardom in the past year, leaving Clarke at the centre of much unwanted attention. The singer and guitarist was still unused to the fame that she came to have. With their alternative rock anthem "We came from the sky" the band quickly became number one in many countries around the world, signing a deal for a worldwide tour that had started already four months earlier.

The Arkers were not a simple band, they were first of all a family. Bellamy (guitar) and Octavia (drums) were brother and sister, and they knew Raven (bass) and Clarke (vocal and guitar) for their all life. Their crew included Monty (light engineer) and Jasper (sound engineer) which were also long time friends and always were part of their technical personnel. Lincoln (stage manager) on the other side was a new entry, as well as Lexa (band manager and Clarke personal body guard) and Indra (head of security).

Lexa walked with Clarke til her private room, opening the door for the singer to enter.

"Thank you Lexa, you are always so thoughtful with me."

"I will always assure your security, Clarke" she answered almost whispering. The manager was always so composed and gentle at the same time. Her green eyes always surveying her surrounding with an unreadable expression.

"Do you have everything you need Clarke?" - She looked in the room which was full of beers, Jack Daniels and Vodka. Lexa didn't like this part too much, as the blonde had really started drinking quite a lot in the last month. The pressure of touring and fame starting to take its toll.

"I think I'm set for the night" Clarke answered picking up a Heineken and giving Lexa a big smile. She was 21 after all, she deserved some fun.

"If you need anything I will be available" Lexa said starting to leave the room. At the same time Bellamy, Octavia and Raven arrived cheering and smiling for the great show.

"We absolutely killed it tonight" Raven said, "You know it bitcheeeees!" Octavia reiterated high-fiving her dark hair friend.

"Hahahah did you see the girl flashing her boobs at you?" Bellamy told Clarke. "Man, I can't believe this, people are going crazy over us!"

Clarke's eyes had a little shadow, she had been attacked by a fan out of control and she was still finding it hard to take everything so lightly. "I think seeing some boobs is definitely an improvement from having a crazy guy trying to come inside your hotel room" she said sarcastically.

"I say let's drink to that!" Octavia happily proposed.

Lexa left the room and the band started partying. After drinking and chatting for almost an hour Bellamy said "I think we should take this to Avenue, remember we've got that invitation from Echo" - Echo was a fan of The Arkers as well as a world top Kung Fu fighter turned model for Nike. Bellamy had an obvious crash on her and was really keen on meeting her that night.

"Alright Bell, let's get you laid" said Raven with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, but let's take the guys with as well" Octavia intervened, she wanted Jasper, Monty and Lincoln to have fun too. After all, their crew was the one working the most, starting early in the morning and going on at least for 1 or 2 hours more after the gig would end.

"Yes, let's bring everyone we really deserve it after tonight!" Clarke was feeling electrified and happy, a night out was definitely a great way to channel all that energy.

Octavia ran out of the backstage room and shouted "We are going to paaaartyyyyy bitchesss!" - "Bithces" was with no doubt Octavia's favourite word. Monty and Jasper which were just coming down from the stage were glad to hear their friend's invitation and joined in the howling "Aaauuuuuuhhh!" "Leeeet's paaartyyyy!".

Lincoln was a few years older than the band members, but couldn't really keep serious by seeing all the excitement of his people, above all seeing Octavia's smile was just making everything a lot easier after the 16 hours long day of work.

Hearing the noise, Lexa walked back from the fence where some fans were still waiting for their idols, and took note of the situation.

"Indra" - she spoke in her headpiece.

"Yes Lexa"

"The band is going out. Get the van ready and have 3 security guys at each side of the fence. Do not let any fans get through, ok?"

"Of course commander, we will be extra careful."

"Good. We'll be out in 5."

Clarke was coming out of the room, with a bottle of vodka in her hand, while Raven had brought a pack of beers and gave some to Lincoln, Jasper and Monty.

"We are coming now" Lexa radio'd to Indra. She stepped beside Clarke with her regal and threatening pose, to assure that no one would try to get to the singer.

They were getting closer to the fence, and the fans seeing the blonde head appearing started to scream and cheer "Clarke! Clarke! Oh my god Clarke, I love you!" others were chanting "The Arkers, The Arkers!" - a girl tried to jump the fence while Bellamy was passing by "Bellamyyyy! Yo are so hot!" One of the security guys stepped in immediately and stopped the teenage girl from jumping over.

"Get in, quickly" Lexa said to everyone. All band memebers were now in the black van with the obscured windows, Lexa took a sit next to Clarke, while Indra went in the front beside the driver.

"To the AVENUE!" Octavia proclaimed. And so they made their way to the New York top club night while the fans outside started singing their favourite Arkers' song.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

The black van stopped in front of The Avenue, one of the most renowned club of New York. The venue was in the Meatpacking District, and its crowd were not your average crowd, you could meet some people from the Industry, musicians, actors, producers. Avenue had two stories, with various room. Connected by a glass-railed staircase, the dance floor extended to a private mezzanine where more intimate parties could take place.

The Arkers got out of the van and made their way through, luckily enough no fans had time to make their way there just yet. "Gustus, you can go rest a little if you wish, I will call you once they decide to go home." Lexa told the driver. "Thank you commander, I will be waiting in a parking bay near by, waiting for your orders." He closed the sliding door and made it's way to the parking area.

The queue outside Avenue was quite long, many people always trying to get in to get a glimpse of the few guest celebrities. Lexa walked straight to the hostess, followed by the band "The Arkers, party of 9, please." She gestured towards the band introducing them to the woman holding the guest list. "Of course, what a pleasure to have you here, please follow me", the girl answerd swiflty. They all stepped in and were shown the private mezzanine first.

"Let's get hammered people!" An half drunk Octavia said.

"I think we are almost there already, babe" replied Raven giggling and hugging Jasper and Monty.

The group moved into the dance floor, and they all started dancing and and jumping to the beats of the New York night. Some people were staring, but no one went to disturb them, it was time for having fun, not to ask autographs and selfies.

In the meantime, Lexa and Indra took a seat at a table always supervising their surroundings and keeping an eye on the famous quartet. Their job was a never ending one, their attention levels always high.

Jasper and Monty started twerking around Clarke, their butts pushing against her side, making the girl laughing so hard that she was almost crying. Dj Monroe was killing it at the decks, everyone was dancing and truly enjoying themselves, the night was flying away quickly.

Raven spotted a tall guy who had been staring at her since they arrived.

"Hey gorgeous" she walked straight to him, "wanna have a battle of shots with me?"

"Ah but what's the stake?" He answered with a wink.

"If you win, I give you my number", Raven said, "and if I win, I'll take you to my hotel room" she continued with a smirk.

"Hahahaha you are on!" He laughed genuinely. "My name is Kyle by the way, Kyle Wick".

"Wick? Like in WarWICK bass guitar makers?" Raven almost shouted back.

"Yep, that's my family" he answered shyly, "I am the engineer behind the gear" he winked cheekily.

"Oh lord, that has to be the nerdiest line I have ever heard!" she chuckled, "So, poet engineer, I'm Raven, bass player of The Arkers, this little band that is just taking over the world" the girl answered with amusement in her voice.

"I know who you are, Raven of The Arkers, I was at your gig tonight. You killed it really"

"That's what I said!" Raven exclaimed.

"So, about those shots?" Wick asked, his sweet smile never leaving his face.

"Let's do it! But if I win I also want a Bass Signature in my name now!"

"Ahahhaa cheeky! You are on!". And so, the two went up to the bar chatting and laughing after each drink they drowned.

Indra was still looking at Jasper and Monty dancing (if so it can be called) around Clarke "Those two are idiots" she said flatly.

"Lighten up Indra, they are just young" Lexa answered, amused at the sight of the three people dancing.

"You are young as well commander, but you do not act in their ways".

Indeed, Lexa was not your average 25 years old girl. The seriousness of her eyes never left her.

"I am an old soul" she replied avoiding the conversation. Lexa would have liked sometimes not to have had the weight that she was holding on her shoulders because of her family history, but she had to grow up pretty quickly and take over many responsibilities. Sometimes she wished things were slightly different, but in the end, she managed to get a great job and couldn't complain about how her situation had worked out.

Octavia and Lincoln had stepped aside in a quiet corner up on the mezzanine, sitting on a couch having a drink and smooching up for the past half an hour. Nobody could argue that they were soulmates, since the very first day that Lincoln started his position as stage manager of The Arkers, the two had been drawn to each other like a magnetic force. He was her balance, Octavia was a true party animal, going back home trashed for most of her teenage years, it was a good change to have someone in her life that made her feel a bit more stable.

Bellamy and Echo were having a slow dance to the notes of a remix of You & Me by Disclosure in the upstairs lounge. Echo was this kick-ass chick with a great sense of humor, beside being a kung fu champion, of course. Bellamy was taken completely by the down to earth and genuineness of the girl, who as well had just been shot into fame because of her Nike campaign. They only met a couple of weeks earlier, but they had been exchanging texts since then, and they had started to see each other whenever their schedules permitted it.

Clarke left the circle of her lovely nerd friends and went off to Lexa and Indra's table swaying on her way as she was quite drunk already.

"Guys, you really should have a drink and relax a bit" she told the two women. "We are safe, there are no crazy hordes of fans around, no paparazzi or else...have a bottle of beer or a bottle of vodka, what do I know, have dance". The manager looked back at the blue hazy eyes "I appreciate it, Clarke. But our duty comes first."

"As your direct superior, I order you to come dance with me commander" she blurted out to the quite amused body guard.

"Clarke, you are not my superior, I am simply the one who takes care of you, you may not order me to dance." Lexa said seriously, "But, thank you, I appreciate your invitation." she added sweetly.

"Oh Com-" Clarke lost her foot and fell forward, her head aiming right to the table's edge.

With a swift move Lexa stood up and wrapped her arm around the chest of the tipsy singer, blocking her from crashing down.

Clarke looked up and for a second got lost in Lexa's green irises.

"Are you alright, Clarke?"

"I'm ok...Sorry, I just lost my balance." She answered blushing. She got up and left Lexa's warm embrace.

"I think you had a bit too much drinkning, Clarke. Perhaps I should accompany you back to the hotel."

"No, no, no, it's still early! I wanna dance!" and spinning around in a quick move the rockstar was back on the dance floor.

"Tell me why did I have to leave the navy again?" Indra rhetorically asked Lexa. Indra had been severly injured during a military operation a few years back, and she had to leave her navy career. Once back being a civilian, she became the head of security of an agency that dealt with VIPs all over the world.

"Fffffff..." Lexa puffed away, "Maybe we should actually have a beer." The commander recomposed herself quickly, even if she didn't understand it yet, the effect of Clarke's body pressed against hers started a stir of emotion inside of her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The two women got the attention of a waiter and ordered a couple of drinks. After all, the night was still long and they deserved to relax if only ever so slightly. They kept sitting at the table, with their eyes looking over the crowd, each one lost to their own thoughts, lost to their own ghosts.

The hours kept passing swiftly, through dance, drinks and laughs, soon enough it was six in the morning.

Raven had gone back dancing with her friends after exchanging numbers with Wick. But by now Jasper, Monty and Clarke were barely being able to stand, the alcohol clearly having taken over the trio. Even after the battle of the shots with Wick, Raven was the only one who still had some kind of reasoning left in her mind, the girl could really hold her drinks. She got Bellamy's attention waving at him that it was time to go. Bellamy gave a passionate kiss goodbye to Echo and made his way to his friends. Looking back once again, he saw the girl lightly brushing her lips with her fingers and smiling through her eyes. He smiled back, mouthing a "I will call you tomorrow".

Lincoln and Octavia had left around 4am with Indra, the couple clearly wanting nothing more than spending some times in private. Lexa, ever so patiently, was still waiting for the party to be over and take the rest of the band back to the hotel safely. The five friends walked towards her, Raven holding onto Jasper with her left arm, and Monty with her right one, in what could possibly be the most absurdly funny embrace ever, while Bellamy was taking care of an extremely drunk Clarke, as her legs had started to give up on her.

"I think we really need to go" said Bellamy to Lexa "Someone here can't hold their liquor." He winked and nodded towards Clarke.

"What are you talking about Bell Bell Tinker Bell? You drunkie drunk drunk" Clarke said giggling. Raven and Jasper couldn't hold their laugh at the "Bell Bell Tinker Bell" new nickname. "Oh, I think that's really going to stick Tinker Bell." Raven said grinning, "I am going to kill you, Clarke" he growled jokingly, dropping his head in defeat.

Lexa had already gotten the van in front of the exit doors and was now helping the passengers on. She took her usual seat next to Clarke, who left her head leaning on the commander's shoulder. Lexa held in a breath, and then ordered Gustus to go to the hotel, which was only a short ride away. They quickly arrived at their destination, as the traffic hadn't taken over the city yet. The 5 stars hotel shiny entrance blinding in the dark of the cold winter morning.

Raven took Monty under her arm, and Bellamy did the same with Jasper, walking slowly towards the elevators. Lexa was left taking care of Clarke. "Thank you Gustus" she said to the driver, "Go get some rest, we will only need you tomorrow at 2pm. Sleep well." she nodded her gratitude to the driver and caught up with the others.

They all said their goodnights leaving the elevator, and each went on helping their personal drunk person.

Lexa and Clarke arrived at the singer's room and the manager made her way in, always supporting Clarke, who was now half asleep. She took her near the bed and made her sit carefully.

"I don't know how you do this almost every night, Clarke." She whispered mostly to herself.

"It very easy commander Lexa, you take a drink and you drink drink drink it" she exploded in more giggling and fell on her back closing her eyes and falling asleep immediately. Lexa pulled Clarke's shoes off, and proceeded to remove her blue leather jacket. She had just taken one of the sleeves off of the blonde's shoulder, when she found herself staring at Clarke's peaceful and soft face. Her hand trembled for just a second before she continued removing the other sleeve from Clarke's left arm. Lexa tried to dismiss the trembling as tiredness, she had been awake for almost 24hours after all.

She pulled the duvet over Clarke trying to cover her as best as she could, but the girl was spread like a starfish over the bed. Lexa stood up perplex "Well, that is the best I can do for you Clarke fallen from the sky."she said mentioning the hit song of the band. She looked around and went to take a big glass of water to placed it on the side table next to the bed, and started to make her way out. "Goodnight Clarke" she whispered softly closing the door behind her.

Lexa went for a shower, untying her braids off, and leaving her hair free. The hot water running down her slim body, immediately giving her comfort after such a long day. A thought passed through her relaxed mind. It was Clarke's soft skin a few moments earlier, so calm, so beautiful. She shook her head to clear off the image. "Don't be weak Lexa, you know what disasters weakness can bring you." she said to herself. She got out of the shower and started to dry herself. She passed a lavender cream on her body, the smell reminding her of a field of her childhood on a summer day. She put on her pijamas and finally went to lie down. But her thoughts would not let her be, even the calm lavender scent was not helping her. It was an intrusive thought, unresting, it was those blue eyes. Those blue eyes piercing through her when Clarke had almost fallen some hours earlier. The feeling of Clarke's body pressing against hers. The feeling of Clarke's head gently resting on her shoulder in the van. The same images kept swirling in her mind over and over, for more than an hour, when finally exhaustion really crept on and sent Lexa in a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Recap: The Arkers played a great gig in NYC, and after the concert they went to party with Jasper, Monty and Clarke getting completely wasted._**

Tidididi! Tidididi' Tidididi! The alarm went off on Lexa's phone. 12pm, only 5 hours of sleep and her day was already starting. Not that she would usually sleep more than this, many times she only had been able to sleep 2-3hours depending on her heavy schedule.

It was a sunny day outside, and Lexa decided to go out for a "morning" run before waking up the rest of the crew and musicians.

It was almost 20 degrees C outside, an incredibly warm day for New York in winter. The band manager put on a black tight tank top, which let a sight of her incredible tribal tattoos on her back and right bicep, and some black skinny shorts that were wrapping her legs just above her knees. She put her Iphone inside a arm-band and left her room with her headphones already on.

Walking through her music library she stopped over The Arkers's album SKY CREW, and decided to listen to it. Even though she was their band manager's she rarely could spend time listening to the band playing live, as she was always extremely busy sorting out various necessities, problems and whatever came up during a concert.

She started running. Octavia's drumming opening the first song gave her a good beat to keep her pace, and there she was going through that wonderful city that was New York. The old buildings mixed with the most modern skyscrapers, people of every race filling the city and going about their days. She decided to go down towards the New World Trade Center instead than up to the beautiful Central Park. She often passed through New York with various bands in the last couple of years, but never had the time to stop by the new site.

Her body was pumping adrenaline and leaving a light sweat over her well defined biceps and abs, her thighs tensing and springing at every step of the run. Lexa could already see the new building by then, she went around it quickly and arrived at the square admiring it. She didn't expect the beautiful fountains that replaced the Twin Towers. Inscribed with all the names of the people who died on 9/11 it was truly an emotional sight for her to see, the water flowing from the edges down to the pit in the center, to represent the infinite loss of lives of that day.

She stopped her running, and silently walked around the square to see both fountains. She never understood the need of wars, for this she had refused to enter the military academy that her father had wanted her to join, to follow in his steps. Since she was a child, he always trained her to body fights, including the use of some weapons. Both she and her sister Anya were raised to be fighters, her sister deciding to join the military police in Washington DC (their home town) and Lexa becoming one of the best sought after private body guard and manager.

Lexa looked at her phone, it was already 12.40pm, she had lost the sense of time at the WTC site, she really needed to go back quickly to wake the others up, above all Clarke, who was due for an interview that afternoon before they'd take a flight to their next destination.

 _We came from the sky_

 _Crushed into this world_

 _We are raised to fight_

 _Instead of givin' love_

The Arkers' anthem was now playing through her headphones and Lexa could never stop wondering how this song related to her so much. She never asked Clarke to what she was referring to in her lyrics, what was the war that Clarke had been thought to fight? She knew Clarke lost her father a few years earlier, and she could understand that pain, her mother died of cancer when Lexa was nothing but a child. She and Anya were left mostly to the care of their uncle Nyko while their father was out on war missions for years at a time, and the few times he came back he spent training them as if they themselves had to be ready to go to war. Nyko, instead, was a good hearted man, but his job at the hospital meant that the two girls were alone most of the time, and had to learn how to take care of themselves very quickly.

Lexa pushed away the thoughts of her family and started running, her pace now pretty fast, wanting to make it back to the hotel by 1pm.

When she arrived, Indra was already in the bar near the lobby taking a coffee, no milk or sugar of course, the woman was not made for sweetness.

"Commander, looks like you are the only one who cares to keep a healthy regime", she said with a genuine impressed expression on her face.

"It seems that you are in a good mood this morning, Indra?"

"That's because I saw the face of the sound boy (Jasper) and he looked like he was ran under an horde of ogres."

Lexa wanted to laugh, but she controlled herself, and only let a small smile touch her lips shaking her head lightly.

"Do you know who else is already awake?"

"I think everyone but Clarke" Indra answered.

"Right, I'd better go check out the situation of the morning after." She said moving towards the elevator.

"Please, advise Gustus that we will be down in an hour, he should have the itinerary already."

"Of course, Commander", Indra went back to her coffee and newspaper readin while taking her smartphone to call their driver.

Lexa went to her room and started dialing Clarke's apartment number to wake her up, but the signal was always busy. Perhaps the blonde had taken the receiver off not to be disturbed. Lexa had a key to Clarke's room, she was still sweaty from the run, but a shower would have to wait, otherwise the singer wouldn't have had enough time to get ready for her interview. She made her way to the blonde's room, which was just around the corner from hers. She knocked gently on the door the first time "Clarke?" she called, no answer. She repeated the action once again, with more force in both knocking and her voice, to no avail. She took the key and entered Clarke's room which still had the curtains closed and only let few small rays of sunshine in.

With her eyes still adjusting to the darker bedroom, she started walking to the bed where an indefinite mass was completely covered by a roughed up duvet. Lexa was reaching with her hand towards the pillow to uncover Clarke's head and wake her up, when suddenly the toilet door opened, revealing a very naked blonde girl damping down her locks with a towel. Lexa looked up at Clarke coming out of the bathroom, the sun shining behind her from the clouded bathroom windows, giving her white body an ethereal look. Lexa's mouth fell agape, she had never seen such splendid vision in front of her.

Clarke didn't immediately realized that someone was in the room, and startled at the sight of Lexa next to her bed.

The two girls remained like that, frozen, motionless, mouth opened, looking at each other without talking. Lexa still taking in the gorgeous naked body in front of her, Clarke's generous breasts being really a distracting point, her gorgeous hips and soft pale skin. Clarke noticing Lexa's tight abs and muscles sweaty from the long run, her long and sinuous legs, her bicep tattoo. Both were mesmerized by the person in front of them, scanning each body part with a greedy lust 'til their eyes rose up and met. Blue melting into green, they both swallowed and blushed at the same time.

Lexa looked away first, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"I apologize, Clarke. It wasn't my intention to intrude, I am truly sorry."

Clarke had put her towel around her body by then and recomposed herself from the unexpected encounter.

"No worries Lexa, it isn't a big deal, really… it was just …a bit surprising let's say" she gave a small laugh and proceeded into the bedroom to get her clothes.

"Would you mind asking for some food for me, please? I have a massive hangover…"

"Bacon and eggs? My uncle always says it's the best hangover cure", Lexa answered still feeling a bit shy.

"Sure, why not. Wanna have breakfast with me?" There was a slight tremble in Clarke's voice, and a little smile touching her lips.

"Thank you Clarke, but I have just returned from my run and I wouldn't want to make you eat near my sweaty self." Lexa would have enjoyed to have breakfast with the singer but it didn't seem that appropriate after the naked encounter. She rang the room service and ordered food and coffee for Clarke, while the blonde had returned to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

She came back wearing some torn up jeans, a tight white long sleeve V-neck shirt and headed to put her boots on. Lexa looked at Clarke bending down to slip into her shoes, and saw where the cut of the shirt was giving space to Clarke's distinct cleavage. _Oh dear God, what the hell are you doing? Stop staring Lexa!_ She told herself forcing her gaze to the window. Clarke faked not noticing it but she had an undeniable smile on her lips.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes Clarke. I'm off to my room to get ready, please call me should you need anything else." Lexa's never faulting formality and chivalry always amused Clarke.

"Thanks Commander, you are ever so thoughtful" she answered with a full smile that struck right through Lexa's heart.

She nodded goodbye and left to her quarters ashamed of her lustful thoughts. Clarke looked at her leaving her bedroom, noticing the beautiful tribal tattoos that were partly left exposed by the Commander sports top. She thought that the woman was simply gorgeous and she wondered how it would feel to touch that wonderful skin. She kept smiling at the idea.

As soon as Lexa closed the door, Clarke let out a small, entertained laugh "This should be interesting, looks like I have a crash on the hot commander, damn!" and shaking her head went on to prepare her suitcase for the incoming travel.

Lexa arrived running inside her room. She almost slammed the door as her heart was still pounding from the strange situation she founded herself in. _Get it together Lexa. You absolutely cannot crash on this girl. You remember what happened last time. An atomic bomb would have less effect on you than to fall again for the person you are protecting._ She told herself.

Lexa made her way to the bathroom stripping while walking. She let her clothes fall down to the floor and continued naked towards the shower. Fresh water, that was really what she needed to calm herself down. _I can't believe this, seriously, walking on her naked? Walking on Clarke naked?! Jesus Christ, I won't be able to look her in the eyes for the next year._ She thought, shaking her head under the water.

Then she remembered that long moment when both had stood still taking in each other, not talking. She raised her right hand, rested it against the wall with her arm stack out straight and sighted. Her heart kept pounding, and a warm feeling was spreading from inside her belly downward to her sex. Lexa's hand left the wall and went on caressing her own thigh, her thoughts replaying the image of Clarke's naked body in front of her. Her fingers started scratching and kneading on her leg. Her hand moved to her center and she started touching herself, caressing slowly her most sensitive parts, pressing into others, her breathing getting heavier and heavier. A Light moan left her lips, she was getting hot. _Shit! What am I doing?_ She stopped herself. _Absolutely not, get it together already!_

She dropped her hand and shook her head a few times trying to focus her eyes on the bathroom walls. _I'm in trouble. Oh Lord, I am in so much trouble._ She tried to get herself together and stop thinking on what the blonde was making her feeling, and went on to wash her hair to quickly get out of the shower.

She took a towel and started passing it on her damp skin, but the sensation was still there. She wanted to feel Clarke's mouth on hers. She wanted to feel Clarke's smooth skin under her body. She wanted to feel Clarke's hands on her. _This is not going to be easy. Perhaps I should call Anya and ask for her advise, this can't result in anything good._ She tried to keep thinking about other things, what she needed to do for the rest of the day, while she was dressing up. It was almost time to go, and after double checking that she hadn't forgotten anything around, she made her way down to the hotel lobby.

She had just passed around the corner when she saw the blonde figure getting out of her own room. Blushing because of what she had done under the shower, she lowered her eyes and went on greeting the girl. "Clarke, do you need any help with your luggage?"

"No worries Lex, I've already asked the bell boy to come get it", the singer continued, "and thanks for breakfast, I feel much better now."

Lexa nodded appreciating the thanking. Clarke saw that Lexa's cheeks were still slightly red "Are you ok? You don't need to worry about seeing me naked, you know. I am sure you are gonna see me naked many times" Clarke joked making Lexa's blushing even more. "Ahahah I am sorry. I meant I have the habit of walking around naked whenever I can. So, please, don't feel bad about it."

Lexa swallowed and whispered "Thanks for understanding." She couldn't stop thinking of the feelings of lust that she was having though Clarke was at least making it easy and not taking too seriously about the naked accident.

"By the way, your abs are fabulous" Clarke teased her "and those tattoos…to die for" she said cheekily winking at her body guard.

"You have the intention of making me blush even more, don't you Clarke" Lexa say smiling and blushing still.

"I consider it my mission for the rest of the day actually" Clarke said sweetly and with an amused look.

"Right, I guess I deserve it after all" and she laughed a little, lightheartedly so.

"Let's go, we need to get to Time Square for your interview, we can't be late or we will miss the flight to Ton DC tonight" the manager said – they started to abbreviate names of cities while they were on tour to keep it quick, and Washington DC was always on their itinerary list which made Lexa happy as she was going to be able to spend an evening with her sister.

"Oki doks" Clarke said putting on her sunglasses "Let's do this!"

Down they went to the lobby, where the group was waiting for them having a small talk. Outside a group of fans had gathered hoping to get a glimpse and maybe some autographs of their idols.

"Indra, please ask Gustus to come down through the garage, we won't have time to greet the fans today." Lexa ordered clearly. She went on and directed the band down through the parking area and shortly after Gustus arrived with their black van.

"All aboard" Gustus said, "And no throwing up on my van" he added jokingly looking at Jasper and Monty who were really not looking too good after the huge hangover. "I solemnly swear that I will throw up on on Raven before I throw up on your van" Jasper said humorously "after all you are the one who got me this drunk!"

"Not my fault if you are a chicken shit who can't hold alcohol Goggle Boy" Raven got him back laughing, the whole van joined in making fun of each other while the van went off to the studio interview.


End file.
